Patience
by littlesugar
Summary: Aku selalu berusaha mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraihmu. Tetapi kau selalu berlari, berlari menjauhiku. Berlari menghindariku. / Taehyung x Yoongi Slight! Jimin x Yoongi / Taegi. Minyoon. RnR! / UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

" **Patience"**

 **.**

 **Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) - Boys Love**

 **Story Copyright © Littlesugar**

6116

Lelaki itu menunduk, membuat surai hitamnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia menatap ujung kakinya yang berbalut sepatu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kaki ramping lelaki itu terus berjalan lurus tanpa tujuan pada pandangan matanya. Bibir tipisnya sesekali terbuka menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa dalam hidupmu bukan?" Senyuman miris menjadi penutup diakhir monolognya.

Sebuah pintu apartemen mengakhiri langkah lelaki mungil tersebut, dipandangnya sendu pintu itu seperti tidak ada niat untuk memasukinya. Namun perlahan, jemarinya terangkat menekan tombol-tombol disamping pintu itu begitu hafal.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, lelaki itu memandang isi ruang apartemennya yang tak begitu luas. Ia melangkah masuk dengan jantung yang berdebar, selalu begini setiap kali ia pulang ke apartemennya yang sebenarnya ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya.

Nah—itu dia, kekasihnya yang tengah duduk nyaman disofa dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya, menoleh.

"Yoongi Hyung?" Panggil kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau kau mau pulang?"

Lelaki mungil itu, Min Yoongi, menggaruk pipinya sembari menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas sofa tepat disamping kekasihnya itu. "Maaf Taehyung-ah, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jawabnya. _'walaupun aku menghubungimu, kau tidak akan menjemputku.'_

"Oh, baiklah. Memangnya kemana kau tadi, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara datarnya, dan Taehyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda tipis persegi panjang ditangannya.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung disampingnya, Taehyung tampak tidak begitu peduli padanya saat ini. Yoongi merasa Taehyung hanya sekedar memainkan perannya sebagai seorang kekasih tanpa suatu perasaan khusus.

Pada awalnya Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir, jika menjadi kekasih seorang adik kelasnya dua tahun yang lalu akan seperti ini. Taehyung yang Yoongi kenal awalnya sangatlah pribadi yang hangat, bahkan Yoongi merasa dirinya adalah segalanya bagi Taehyung. Yoongi merasa ia adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi Taehyung. Tapi kini, semua sudah terjawab. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Taehyung selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang perasaan mereka, bahkan kini Taehyung sudah melupakan tanggal jadi mereka. Taehyung hanya dengan tidak peduli mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apa-apa tentang Yoongi dan tanggal jadi mereka, melihat kini Taehyung diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang perusahaan ayahnya.

Dengan seulas senyum dan anggukan, Yoongi menanggapi permintaan maaf Taehyung. Yoongi hanya akan mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa', jika orang lain yang mendengar itu, pasti orang itu akan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Yoongi begitu kecewa dengan sikap Taehyung pada hubungan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung, Taehyung tidak peka terhadap hal itu.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya berkeliling ditaman tak jauh dari minimarket didepan apartemen." Yoongi mulai menjelaskan, berharap Taehyung akan mendengarkan sambil memandangnya. "Padahal tadinya, Hoseok menelponku untuk datang kerumahnya, tapi aku lebih memilih menemanimu karena kau sedang libur hari ini."

' _Maaf, aku berbohong, aku hanya ingin.'_

Ya, Yoongi sengaja berbohong. Tidak ada Hoseok yang menelponnya, ia hanya ingin melihat Taehyung sedikit cemburu. Yoongi ingin Taehyung sedikit terkesan padanya, karena Yoongi begitu mementingkan Taehyung. Tapi—

"Oh, begitu. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku lapar. Ayo buatkan aku makanan, Hyung."

Taehyung malah beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah dapur tanpa menanggapi penjelasan Yoongi dengan serius. Taehyung selalu menghindar. Kepala Yoongi tertunduk dan tangannya mengepal diatas pahanya.

 _ **Aku selalu berusaha mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraihmu.**_

 _ **Tetapi kau selalu berlari, berlari menjauhiku. Berlari menghindariku.**_

6116

Akhir pekan selalu menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Tanpa terkecuali bagi Min Yoongi. Hari ini Taehyung ada diapartemen, itu berarti ia tidak bekerja, karena biasanya Taehyung selalu berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkan Yoongi.

Senyuman cerah penuh harap itu tergambar jelas pada bibir tipisnya, ia berkali-kali menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan, sekedar membeli es krim dipinggir jalan atau melihat anak-anak kecil bermain di taman.

"Taehyung!" Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang lelaki itu dari belakang, sedikit menjinjit karena Taehyung memang lebih tinggi darinya. Taehyung sedikit tersentak pada awalnya lalu melirik Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya seperti biasa dengan nada datar seorang Kim Taehyung pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan pada leher Taehyung, dan beralih berdiri dihadapan Taehyung. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada ujung kemejanya.

"Hari ini daripada bosan diapartemen, ayo jalan-jalan Taehyung!" Yoongi mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata memohon penuh harap pada Taehyung. Taehyung balik memandangi wajah Yoongi, namun dengan tatapan datar tanpa arti.

"Ah, gawat aku belum merapikan berkas untuk besok." Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Yoongi.

Bukan sekali, atau dua kali Yoongi tidak mendapatkan jawaban Taehyung. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi merasa Taehyung tidak menganggap Yoongi. Hatinya terasa teriris mengetahui harinya harus ia lalui sendiri lagi, padahal Taehyung ada didekatnya.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Ia yakin kalau Taehyung tidak akan mencarinya walaupun ia pergi hingga tengah malam. Tidak akan.

 _ **Apa aku harus pergi dari sisimu?**_

6116

Disinilah Yoongi saat ini, duduk sendirian dibangku taman yang sudah sepi. Bagaimana tidak, langit sudah menggelap tapi tidak ada niatan sedikitpun ia akan beranjak pulang ke apartemennya.

Kedua matanya menerawang jauh pada langit malam yang gelap. Langit malam ini begitu sepi, tidak ada satupun bintang yang menemani bulan diatas sana. Yoongi berpikir sang rembulan bernasib sama sepertinya malam ini.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Taehyung yang mulai terasa asing dihidupnya. Yoongi ingin mengakhiri semua ini, namun ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan itu semua pada Taehyung. Padahal Yoongi tau pasti, ada ataupun tidak ada Yoongi untuk Taehyung, Taehyung akan baik-baik saja.

Yoongi hanya belum siap akan menjalani hari tanpa sosok Taehyung didekatnya. Yoongi hanya belum siap dengan itu semua. Menghapus semua kebiasaannya saat bersama Taehyung, menghapus rasa sayangnya, menghapus cintanya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melakukan itu.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mencariku." Helaan nafas kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar dari bibir Yoongi, tangannya merogoh _handphone_ -nya disaku jaket yang ia kenakan.

 _To : Taehyung_

 _Tae, bagaimana jika malam ini aku tidak pulang?_

Setelah mengetikkan pesan itu, Yoongi dengan segera menekan tombol _send_. Selang beberapa menit, _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Ada satu balasan dari Taehyung.

 _From : Taehyung_

 _Terserah._

Membaca balasan itu, Yoongi kembali mengulas senyum miris. Cairan bening menggenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya. Hatinya begitu nyeri saat ini. Mengapa Taehyung seperti ini? Lalu kenapa dulu ia meminta Yoongi untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Mengapa Taehyung membiarkan Yoongi jatuh hati sedalam ini padanya dan membiarkannya menjadi seperti orang asing saat ini?

"Mengapa aku selemah ini—Hiks. Taehyung—Hiks."

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Suara familiar itu, membuat Yoongi mendongak. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya, tanpa ia sadari, kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Yoongi membiarkan tubuhnya menubruk orang itu dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Air mata mengalir, membasahi wajah manis Yoongi. Orang itu mendekap Yoongi sama eratnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ditelinga Yoongi. Berharap luka yang Yoongi derita akan sedikit berkurang. "Tenang Hyung, jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks—Jimin."

 _ **Haruskah aku memberikan harapan ini pada orang lain?**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya tau ini nggak jelas. Ini cuma curhatan. Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Patience"**

 **.**

 **Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **Slight! Jimin x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warning : Typo(s) - Boys Love**

 **Story Copyright © Littlesugar**

6116

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _ **"Jangan mengejarku, aku hanya senang bermain."**_

 _ **"Tolong aku."**_

 _ **"Datanglah padaku, aku akan memelukmu."**_

6116

Malam itu menjadi malam yang berbeda bagi Yoongi. Kini dirinya sedang duduk nyaman disebuah kursi pada ruang makan, sesekali menyeruput coklat hangat ditangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak memikirkan apa yang selalu ia pikirkan. Hatinya tak harus lagi terasa nyeri akibat kalimat dingin yang diucapkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Mata Yoongi terus bergerak mengikuti pergerakan lelaki yang tak jauh didepannya. Ia tampak serius dengan bahan makanan yang tengah ia potong menggunakan pisau dapur, Yoongi tersenyum tipis kala ia melihat lelaki didepannya berdecak sebal, mungkin karena kesulitan.

Karena tak tega, Yoongi akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Jimin, mau ku bantu?"

Suara Yoongi disampingnya membuat Jimin sedikit tersentak namun kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk. "Terima kasih Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak pandai memasak."

Yoongi membalas senyumnya. "Tidak masalah."

Akhirnya, Yoongi mengambil alih pekerjaan Jimin sebelumnya. Tidak seperti Jimin, Yoongi kelihatan mudah mengayunkan pisau dapur itu.

Jimin memandangi sosok manis disampingnya, pandangan Jimin berubah sendu. Jimin kembali mengingat kenapa Yoongi dapat berada disini. Yoongi yang menangis sendirian, Yoongi yang membutuhkan kehangatan, Yoongi yang terlihat begitu rapuh, Yoongi yang selalu Jimin cintai dari masa sekolah. Ya, Jimin memang mencintai Yoongi. Namun, sialnya ia tidak seberuntung Taehyung. Taehyung berhasil mengambil hati Yoongi dan menjalin kasih dengannya.

Dulu, Jimin dan Taehyung memang bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Keduanya mendaftar pada klub dimana Yoongi berada, hanya untuk melakukan pendekatan. Jimin dan Taehyung berhasil menjadi teman dekat Yoongi. Jimin yang selalu berhati-hati tidak seperti Taehyung yang dengan mudahnya bicara seenaknya. Dulu, Ya dulu. Jimin akui Taehyung memang pantas menjadi kekasih Yoongi, Taehyung memang orang yang ceroboh, aneh, tapi ia begitu serius saat menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi. Awalnya Jimin menerima kekalahannya. Hingga mereka masih saling berhubungan baik setelah lulus sekolah.

Tapi, begitu tau bagaimana nasib hubungan Yoongi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, membuat Jimin geram. Ia selalu mengikuti Yoongi yang sendirian, menangis dipinggir jalan, berdiam diri begitu lama dipintu apartemennya dengan bahu bergetar dan puncaknya ia kembali melihat Yoongi menangis sendirian di taman membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"ㅡMin?"

"Jimin?"

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba, melihat Yoongi dihadapannya mengibaskan tangannya. Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau melamun."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kemudian matanya melihat bahwa masakannya sudah jadi diatas dua piring, Yoongi membuat nasi goreng kimchi.

"Sudahlah, Ayo makan, Jim."

Yoongi membawa kedua piring itu dan menaruhnya berhadapan diatas meja makan. Yoongi mendudukan dirinya diikuti oleh Jimin yang duduk didepannya.

"Hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mulai menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawab Jimin.

"Apa kau akan pulang?"

Pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam. Jimin masih terus menatap Yoongi sampai Yoongi menelan nasi didalam mulutnya.

"AㅡAku tidak tau." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, kembali menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Tapi sepertinya, aku memang harus pulang."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Hyung." ucap Jimin sembari meraih sendoknya, memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik Jimin dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, Yoongi ingin Jimin melarangnya, Yoongi masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung dan sikap dinginnya. Tapi, mungkin bukan ide buruk jika Ia pulang bersama Jimin dan Taehyung melihatnya.

6116

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama orang itu?" tanya Taehyung begitu menarik lengan Yoongi untuk memasuki apartemen mereka.

Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah datarnya. Jimin mengantar Yoongi sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Yoongi sudah menyuruh Jimin untuk pulang saja, tapi Jimin keras kepala dan tetap diam ditempat sambil berkata kalau dia akan pergi jika Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam dengan selamat.

"Dia hanya mengantarku, Taehyung." lirih Yoongi sambil menunduk tak berani menatap Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam lengannya begitu kasar, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Yoongi sedikit menggerakan lengannya supaya Taehyung melepaskannya.

"Lihat, ini sudah jam berapa, Min Yoongi?" Taehyung menghentakan tangannya pada lengan Yoongi. Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu apartemen Yoongi. Jimin segera berdiri membelakangi Yoongi dan menghadap Taehyung. Membuat Yoongi terlepas dari tatapan dingin Taehyung.

"Hei Kim, aku hanya mengantarnya pulang setelah menemukan dia menangis ditaman." Jimin merasakan tangan Yoongi meremas jaket belakangnya. Ia melirik sebentar dan kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Akan kupastikan dia akan datang padaku, jika kau terus begini."

"Apㅡ"

"Sudah!" Baru saja Taehyung akan berbicara dengan nada tingginya, suara Yoongi berhasil menengahi mereka. Yoongi beringsut mendorong Jimin keluar apartemennya dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku Jim."

Jimin hanya menuruti Yoongi dan terdiam melihat Yoongi tersenyum sedih sebelum ia menutup pintunya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik Yoongi dari dalam sana, dan membawa Yoongi jauh dari Taehyung. Jimin akan memastikan Yoongi bahagia bersamanya. Akan Jimin buat Yoongi mencintainya.

"Argh, sialan!"

Jiminpun meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi.

6116

Sesampainya Yoongi di dalam kamar, ia melepaskan jaketnya, matanya melirik Taehyung yang tengah duduk memandanginya ditepi kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?" Taehyung mulai bertanya menginterogasi Yoongi. Bagi Yoongi aura gelap seperti telah memenuhi ruangan jika Taehyung sudah begini.

Memang ini yang Yoongi mau, Taehyung yang cemburu padanya. Taehyung yang takut jika Yoongi melakukan hal aneh bersama pria lain. Memikirkan kalau memang Taehyung tengah cemburu membuat Yoongi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum, Hyung? Jawab pertanyaanku." Taehyung terlihat semakin kesal, ia berjalan medekati Yoongi dan memegang kedua bahu sempitnya. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya ditaman, dan mampir ke apartemen Jimin untuk minum coklat hangat bersama."

Mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan pada bahu Yoongi. "Kalau memang begitu, cepat mandi dan istirahat."

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat tidur, dan bergelung dengan selimut membelakangi Yoongi yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Yoongi memandangi punggung Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak dapat diartikan. Respon Taehyung hanya seperti itu? Ah, bukankah harusnya Yoongi baik-baik saja? berarti Taehyung mempercayai Yoongi, 'kan?

Beberapa lama terdiam, Ia melangkah pergi memasuki kamar mandi. Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air pada wastafel dan beralih menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Yoongi menunduk dalam dan meremas dada kirinya. Bahkan sebelumnya ia sudah yakin, jika ia sudah pulang hatinya akan terasa nyeri lagi. Sudah tidak ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk hal seperti ini lagi.

"Ah?" Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat kata-kata Jimin didepan Apartemennya tadi.

"Akan kupastikan dia akan datang padaku, jika kau terus begini."

Yoongi merasa ada yang aneh. Yang dimaksud Jimin itu kalau dia merasa sedih karena Taehyung dia bisa datang padanya, begitu kan?

Atau hal lainnya?

TBC

.

.

.

Awalnya ngga akan ngelanjutin, eh tapi gatau pengen lanjutin aja. Hahaha :'D


End file.
